Eternal suffering
by Le-Anime-fan
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella goes to Japan and becomes who she really is: the queen of vampires. A year after she settles in, the Cullens come to Cross Academy. DUN DUN DUN
1. Prologue

Hello. This is Le anime fan here. I read Eternal suffering after a while, and I realised it was crap. So, here is the rewritten version

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire knight or Twilight

Xxxx

Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Relax Dad, I'll be fine."

"I know Bella, but are you sure about this?" said Charlie, scratching his head and looking awkward.

"Yes, Dad, I'm really sure I want to do this. Besides, it is the chance of a lifetime Dad." said Bella exasperatedly.

"Well, take care then. And remember to email Renee often; you know how she gets…"

"Okay…" replied Bella, watching her father go back to the Police car and rev out of the airport.

She then sighed, and got into the line for boarding. Soon, she had shown her passport and ticket to the person and entered the Knight Airways plane, along with twenty others. She buckled herself in and watched, unanimated as the plane gathered speed, racing down the runway before beginning its eleven hour journey.

The Brunette then picked up her bag, and pulled out a random book from her bag, settling back in her chair. She took a look at the title and froze- Wuthering Heights. The memories that were brought by the dog-eared book. It was painful.

Bella remembered, with stark clear images, of her lovely time with Edward. Their long, yet fun, trips to her clearing, their regular reading sessions and the intense kisses they had shared. She did not think she could ever forget him. Not when he seemed to embody Adonis, leaving everyone else in the side lines.

She shook herself, remembering her promise to herself, still having a clear image or the drunken bottles of beer in the living room every night, because of Charlie's concern. She clenched her fist, vowing that she would do her best to forget Edward and their time together, and be a better daughter, and a more sociable person. She smiled wryly, thinking about Angela's vehement declaration of, "Isabella Marie Swan, you are ban anti-social animal!" and how it was actually not far from the truth.

She put the book a=back into the backpack and rummaged about for another novel. Her hands caught a pamphlet and she took it out, unfolding it curiously to read its contents.

The words, "CROSS ACADEMY" blared out at her, making her want to close her eyes. And I assure you, my darling readers, you would do the same if you saw a sickly-yellow font glare out from a hot pink background (Check my profile for that… I should put it up soon!)?

Bella took a minute to compose herself and wonder if the Chairman of the Academy was colour-blind. Then, she turned the page and began reading the text.

"**Cross Academy is a famous and prestigious school a hundred kilometres from Tokyo, Japan. Uses ***** board as its preferred method of teaching. It is the largest school in Asia. Its chairman and founder is Mr. Kaien Cross.**

**Cross Academy is attended by two sets of students, the Day-class and the Night-class students. All students generally join the Day-class, with a few exceptions made to exemplary students, who enter the class with the higher standards, the Night-Class. **

**There are some prefects allocated for the school. They are permanent and have duties such as ****make sure the Night Class doesn't cause any trouble for the Day Class students and vice versa, and preform duties as the Headmaster requires of them. This usually entails the night patrols he assigns them (to make sure no Day Class students have snuck out of their dorms while the Night Class is in session), as well as the dawn and evening trade-offs between the two classes to the main Academy building. The current prefects are Ms. Nadeshiko Shindo and Ms. Fuka Kisaragi both adopted children of the Chairman. The prefects designated will change after the graduation of the current prefects.**

**It must be noted that for the exchange students that enter the academy, it is only upon their entrance that they will be allocated to a class.**

**The following days are special days within the Cross Academy where events will take place. The following is a list of such days-**

**24th - 25th December: Christmas Party.**

**31st December/1st January: New Year's Eve Party.**

**14 February: Valentine's Day - girls send presents and chocolates to the boys they like.**

**March 14: White Day - boys send presents and chocolates to the girls they like.**

**Summer Vacation: Students can go home, or stay in their dormitories.**

**October 24th, 25th and 26th: the School Musical,**_**'Dance of the Vampires',**_**is performed on these dates.**

**31 October: Halloween. Cross Academy hosts a Halloween party where both the Day Class and Night Class attend, in costume.**

**Winter Vacation: The same from the summer one, but students that are not in the dorm are not going to be there for the Christmas and New Year party.**

**First Day of The School Year: At night the Cross Academy will have a formal welcome party, where the students will be presented with timetable, information, presentation of the dorm presidents and of the prefects/guardians. All students are to wear uniform…"**

Bella stopped reading, and rubbed her eyes. Despite the compulsive urge to vomit, due to both the plane as well as the fact that the eye-scarring pamphlet contained important information. She then put back the paper into her rucksack, and leaned back in her seat and fell asleep. Having dozed well, despite the unwelcome interruption by the Air Hostess to offer her food, she got up refreshed.

Ten minutes after she woke up, an announcement came from the pilot, "*_ding dong* _this is the pilot, Muramasa. The aircraft will be landing soon at Hunter City. Kindly wear your seatbelt and prepare for landing."

Bella looked out of the window, seeing a small town spanned out in front of her. As the airplane drew closer to the airport, she noticed the distinct lack of other aircraft in the area.

A passing air hostess asked her, "Ah! You must be one of the students on the exchange programme right? For Cross Academy?" Observing Bella's expression, she laughed and continued, "It isn't that hard to guess. This town is small enough for gossip t to go around fast. Besides, the town, and the airport, exist only for the Academy and the…. Oops, I spoke too much. I hope you enjoy your time here."

Bella watched the woman go and looked back out of the window where the small watch tower could be seen. "I wonder what that woman was going to say."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, here it is. In this rewrite, I am planning, to discuss the changing of Yuuki as well as a bit of her feelings. I realised that I should probably mention that Kaname wasn't a rebound, which may have been unclear before.

Review!


	2. One: Ma Belle, Yuuki

Hey, I'm back. It been a week, but I am in the middle of my GCSE's and yeah…. Probably shouldn't be here.

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Knight or Twilight

XXXXX

"Welcome to Hunter City. You may now remove your seatbelts. The temperature outside is 16 degrees Celsius. Thank you for flying with Knight Airways."

Bella got up, from her seat and headed for the exit, stopping to remove her bag from the overhead compartment. She surveyed the small airport, realising the truth behind the air hostess' words. The airport was so tiny; its main building was only slightly larger than her own house.

Bella walked into the airport, and proceeded to clear her luggage and her passport, before leaving the building.

"Miss Swan?"

She turned her head, ad saw a man standing there with a board stating, "Cross Academy"

"Yes, Bella Swan, nice to meet you" she offered, shaking the man's hand.

He smiled, "Kasumi Kageyama, I suppose. Although a hint, Miss Swan, here we say our last names first."

Bella blushed, "Oh, ok. I'm sorry."

"It is not a problem. Why don't you go ahead? I'll carry your trunk and follow.""

"Alright, but go where?"

"I'm sorry. There is a black BMW in the parking lot. Why don't you get in and wait?"

Bella nodded, "Okay" and began her walk to the automobile

Kageyama watched her leave, before removing his mobile phone from the pocket of his coat. He quickly dialled a number and waited.

"Yes, Kageyama?"

"I have just met Bella Swan. I believe your suspicions are true, she resembles Juuri-sama too much, for there to be no blood connection."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line before the voice spoke, "Get her to the Academy, and send her to the office of Cross Kaien."

"_Hai, _Kaname-sama"

He disconnected the phone, and followed after the petite brunette hoping, no _praying_, that "Bella Swan" would end up being the lost Kuran Princess.

XXXXXXXX

Bella gaped as the large gates of Cross Academy came into her view. She was unable to believe that this was the entrance to her new school. She mentally compared it with the high school in Forks. It was like comparing the house of a peasant to the home of Royalty. (**A/N) #that's right, **_**royalty. **_**Did you get it? ****# Forks** had a plain, drab building with lawns the size of the mowers that maintained it. The one thing which proclaimed its existence, was the shoddy sign saying, "Fork High School- Home of the Spartans"

On the other hand, Cross Academy had a tall, elegant structure which resembled the entrance of a bridge or an ancient castle's moat. The main building was large, and opulent enough to be a possible replacement for Cambridge University. The greenery she could see surrounding the school, made it appear like Hogwarts, like an exclusive, ancient school for the special.

A chuckle broke Bella out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Kageyama, who had been sitting silently at her side.

"It is impressive isn't it, Miss Swan?"

"Yes," she breathed, "It looks amazing."

XXXXXXXX

Cross Kaien looked out of the window, watching a sleek car purr into the grounds and stop at the entrance of the building.

"Are you sure of this, Kaname-kun? For all you know, she may end up not being who you think she is." He said, finally turning away from the window ad facing the other man in the room. The man, now known as Kaname, was wearing an elegant white suit. His reddish brown eyes narrowed the Chairman of the school, although his expression remained impassive.

"Yes. I know that she is definitely alive, and this girl bears too much of a resemblance to her, not to mention her age, and the fact that her parents adopted her eighteen years ago from this very country. It is too much of a coincidence."

"I know that. However, if she isn't, we are stealing a poor innocent girl's life."

"….."

Cross sighed; it looked like he would have no luck in persuading Kaname. Nevertheless, conflict raged through his mind, as he remained undecided.

He thought, "Gomen, Juuri. It looks like your wish of having Yuuki growing up as a human, will not come to fruition." before sitting down in his chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella followed Kageyama through the halls of the building. The inside certainly matched the outside; she snuck a glance at the open door of a classroom and marvelled at its sheer size.

Then, they reached a small door. Kageyama pushed her in saying, "This is the Chairman's office. He is the highest authority in the school. He'll instruct you before you truly become a part of the school."

XXXXXXX

Kaname watched from his position in the office, watching the pale, American teen walk into the room. His decision was re-affirmed with her entrance. Both her hair and her eyes matched his darling fiancée', although they missed the colour of blood that was supposed to be mixed in. "well," he mused, "That was just a trait of the Kuran Family, so she will redeem it after her change." There was, of course, no question of doubt in Kaname. He was willing to sacrifice everyone on earth to be able to reach his soul.

Bella walked towards the Chairman, who was sitting with his chair to the back of her. She could only see a hint of strawberry blond hair that seemed to be tied up. She grew nervous, and time passed and nobody in the room uttered a word.

Then, slowly the chair turned, and tension became apparent on Bell's face. Then she heard a squeal, "Ooooh! Welcome to Cross Academy!" and was stunned when the Chairman leaped out of his seat and ran towards her, shaking her hand vigorously.

She remained rooted to her spot as the man continued babbling, his words not having any more impact on her than a passing breeze. She heard vague snippets, "Lovely food!…. New family!" and could not believe that this… hippie was the real chairman of the prestigious Cross Academy.

After a while, the man went back to his chair, although he continued bouncing on it, like a child waiting for his daily dose of chocolate. "And, Swan-san," sounding serious for a minute, "We have not determined if you will join the Day class or the Night Class, so you will be assessed by Kaname-kun here."

And, with the speed of a bullet train, he reverted to the crazy-man attitude and proceeded to thump the man nearby multiple times on his back. She turned to greet him, and came in eye contact with Brown eyes with hints of blood-red. Then, Bella Swan toppled to the floor, wondering how the man was suddenly in front of her and why his hand glowed purple.

XXXXXXXXX

Okay, guys, that's it. I'm sorry for the late submission, but like I told a reviewer who PM-ed me, I am in the middle of my GCSEs and am writing this during the one week break that I have between two papers. So, I hope you enjoyed it.

X

Other Information-

Kasumi Kageyama is not an OC, though he may as well be. Kageyama Kasumi (Japanese style) is the name of the Day class president, who you will remember has a crush on Ruka. I converted him into a vampire. He, along with Seiren, is going to be Kaname's main supporters, like Seiren was in the anime/manga.

Also, seeing that it has been a while since I have seen both Vampire Knight as well as reading fan fiction from this fandom, I do not remember if the whole turning and hugging done by the headmaster is canon or not. In case it is not, I apologize to whomever this idea belongs to, and request permission to use it.


End file.
